The present invention relates to televisions (TV's) and video tape recorders (VTR's) and more particularly to a controlling method for a multisystem that controls two broadcasting ways modes by manipulation of a mode-conversion key in a broadcasting system such as NTSC or PAL which is tuned by a microcomputer (MICOM).
Generally, in the systems which are tuned by MICOM, if the broadcasting ways or the frequencies used are different from each other, it is impossible to control several broadcasting ways by one controlling system.
Therefore, independent system must be set up, or a program of MICOM should be newly designed for the realization of the multisystem.